


"I want to do all those thing's"

by DreamingStarChild



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, and wants to be fine with being touched, cute nerds who love each other, yosuke flinches a lot when touched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStarChild/pseuds/DreamingStarChild
Summary: yosuke isn't a guy who likes to be touched. he flinches and tenses when being touched but he wants to be use to the touch of his partner





	"I want to do all those thing's"

”does…it bug you when I flinch?” it’s a silly question to ask yosuke knows that but. Souji looks at him softly but confused “what?” he says tilting his head,

”when I flinch…when you touch me” yosuke mumbles dropping his gaze from souji’s. “why would that bug me?” souji asks, which makes yosuke feel sillier for asking in the first place, the brunette shrugs drawing his knees up to his chest “I feel bad for flinching every time we hug or hold hands or kiss”

the other teen shifted closer but not touching yosuke, “I see you tense and flinch when everyone touches you so I never really thought to be bugged by it partner” he explains,

yosuke frowns and pulls knees tighter to his chest. “But I shouldn’t flinch by it. You’re my boyfriend”

souji just chuckled sounding amused. “I’m being serious souji”.

”I know. I just don’t see why your fretting over this” he hummed, the brunettes sighs looking up at the sliver haired teen “cause I’m fine touching other people but when others touch me I….” he trails off huffing in defeat,

Now souji frowns moving to touch yosuke’s check only to stop himself “some people are like that yosuke it’s fine I don’t mind” he says dropping his hand back to his side,

”I mind” he mutters out pouting more. “I want to be close to you I want you to kiss me and hold my fucking hand” yosuke groans running his hands through his hair in frustration,

”I want you to touch me without being hesitant”

”yosuke…I” souji’s hand lands on his shoulder. He flinched again and yosuke hates it, “I won’t say I don’t want to do those things with your” he starts. The brunette looked back to the sliver haired teens face seeing the faint blush on his cheeks, “but I also don’t want you to rush yourself.”

yosuke’s gaze went back to the ground as he shifted his legs back down. He wants to be close to his partner he really does, so moving closer to the other teen yosuke threw his arms around souji burying his face into his chest, “y-yosuke?”

”Just let me be close to you partner” he said voice muffled by the others shirt. Souji’s arms just relaxed and wrapped around the brunettes body “okay”

**Author's Note:**

> it's like 3am i made this for my friend kermes cause they were feeling bad, i fucking love my friends so of flipping course i stayed up this late to finish this for em


End file.
